worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfleet OCC
Background Starfleet Starfleet was the deep space exploratory and defense service maintained by the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions included the advancement of Federation knowledge about the galaxy and its inhabitants, the advancement of Federation science and technology, the defense of the Federation, and the facilitation of Federation diplomacy. As per its mandate of deep space exploration, its personnel were frequently brought into contact with cultures and sentient species whose existences were unknown to the Federation. Starfleet officers therefore acted as official representatives of the Federation in these cases. Starfleet vessels were also frequently used to ferry ambassadors on diplomatic missions. Starfleet Marine Corp (Subgroup within Starfleet) The Starfleet Marine Corps (SFMC) is a modern descendant of naval infantry, based upon marines and army infantry of many Federation member planets. The primary role of the Marines within the fleet is to maintain a well armed offensive & defensive force for rapid deployment anywhere within Federation and outlying space. Marine detachments are stationed aboard starships and bases where they assist the crew in battles, board enemy ships and conduct planetary actions as well as assist in the protection of starports and bases. They also serve as a landing force; securing an area for transporter or shuttle landing. Unlike security, Marines do not walk a patrol, investigate crime or administer the brig and, unlike tactical, Marines do not operate the ship's weaponry. As a result of their mixed land and space role, Marine forces are mainly specialized in amphibious (figuratively 'of two worlds') assaults using infantry, armour, artillery, air/spacecraft, and watercraft. They train for many combat scenarios including hostage recovery, rescue of Federation citizens caught in the midst of civil war as well as full ground based combat. Starfleet OCC Alignment - Any Attributes - Minimum IQ 11, ME 11, MA 11, PE 11 Racial Restrictions - None OCC Skills Communications (Radio) Basic - +20% Language - Native - 98% Literacy - Native - 98% Language - Federation Standard (English) - 98% Literacy - Federation Standard (English) - 98% First Aid - +20% Military Etiquette - +20% (Federation/Starfleet) General Athletics Aerobic Athletics Computer Operation - +20% Zero G Movement - +20% WP - Type I Phaser WP - Type II Phaser HTH - Basic Note - If your native language/literacy is Federation Standard then pick another language as a replacement at +20% MOS Selection'''s (All MOS skills receive a bonus of +25% unless otherwise stated) '''Command Track Command Officer (Cannot be chosen as a second or third MOS) IQ - 13, ME - 13, MA - 13 History - Federation History - Military (General) Military Tactics Naval Tactics Public Speaking Zero G Combat Pilot - Shuttle (Use Light or Medium space ship) Read Sensory Equipment Weapon Systems Navigation - Space WP - Phaser Rifle HTH - Expert (Replaces Basic) Extraterrestrial Affairs IQ - 14, MA - 14 Anthropology Archaeology Psychology Public Speaking Reading/Literary Studies Linguistics (Rifter 51) Barter Research Philosophy Wilderness Survival Spelunking Operations Track Helm Officer IQ - 12, PP 13 Math - Advanced Navigation Navigation - Space Read Sensory Equipment Pilot - Shuttle (Use light or medium spaceships) Pilot - Starship Astronomy Pilot - 2 of choice Communications Officer IQ - 13 Cryptography ECM Optical Systems Laser Communications Communication (Radio) Radio Scramblers Surveillance Systems TV-Video Systems Basic Electronics Read Sensory Equipment Math - Advanced Security/Tactical IQ- 12, PS - 12, PP - 12, PE - 12 Detect Concealment Criminal Sciences Intelligence Interrogation Surveillance Systems Read Sensory Equipment Weapon Systems Military Sign Language WP Phaser Rifle (Type III) HTH Expert (Replaces Basic) Science Track Doctor IQ - 12, ME - 12 Biology Chemistry Chemistry - Analytical Chemistry - Pharmaceutical Math Advanced Xenobiology Read Sensory Equipment Pathology Xenological Medicine Medical Doctor Physical Sciences Officer IQ - 13 Biology Botany Astrophysics Chemistry Astronomy Marine Biology Zoology Math Advanced Research Read Sensory Equipment Computer Sciences Officer IQ - 13 Cryptography Computer Programming Computer Hacking Computer Repair Math Advanced Artificial Intelligence Basic Mechanics Basic Electronics Read Sensory Equipment General Sciences Officer IQ - 13 Choose 8 Science or Technical skills (Excluding Medical Doctor, Cyber MD, or Paramedic) Engineering track Engineering Officer IQ - 13 Mechanical Engineering Starship Engineering Electrical Engineering Computer Repair Computer Programming Starship Drive Systems Weapons Engineering Math Advanced Basic Mechanics Basic Electronics Maintenance Officer IQ- 12 Basic Mechanics Basic Electronics Computer Repair Computer Programming General Repair and Maintenance Jury-Rig Math Advanced Locksmith Salvage Cryptography Starfleet Marine Corp Track (none of these can be taken as a second or third MOS) MACO PS - 13, PP - 13, PE - 13 Detect Ambush Military Sign Language Military Tactics Demolitions Wilderness Survival Boxing Wrestling Pilot - 1 of choice WP Knife WP Phaser Rifle WP - 1 of choice HTH Commando (Replaces Basic) Espionage IQ - 13, ME - 13, PE - 13 Intelligence Wilderness Survival Disguise Impersonation Psychology Detect Concealment Detect Ambush Streetwise Computer hacking Cryptography Communication (Radio) Scramblers Concealment Combat Pilot IQ - 12, PP - 13, PE - 13 Math - Advanced Radio Scramblers Navigation Navigation Space Read Sensory Equipment Weapon Systems Pilot Shuttle Pilot Fighter Fighter Combat Basic Fighter Combat Elite Pilot- 2 of choice OCC Related Skills Pick 10 +1 at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14 Communications - None Cowboy - None Domestic - Any +10% Electrical - Basic only +10% Espionage - None Horsemanship - None Mechanics - Basic and Automotive Only +10% Medical - Paramedic Only +15% Military - Any +15% Physical - Any +15% where applicable Pilot - Any +15% Pilot Related - Any +10% Rogue - Any +10% Science - None Technical - Any +10% WP Ancient - Any WP modern - Any Wilderness - Any - +10% Note - A second MOS can be chosen if the characters IQ is 14 or higher at a penalty of losing 8 OCC Related Skill and even a 3rd MOS can be chosen if the characters IQ is 16+ at a penalty of all initial and all future OCC Related skills. There is no loss of secondary skills. Secondary Skills Pick 4 +1 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 Use the Secondary Skill list in RUE on page 300 as a guideline. Standard Equipment Starfleet officers are given whatever their needs are insofar as it is for them to perform their duties. This includes uniforms and living accommodations while deployed. Private residences on a planet and personal belongings are the responsibility of the officer. Equipment Available on Assignment Starfleet officers are equipped as needed for the missions at hand including weapons, shelter, etc. Money None, though may have valuable gems or metals 'Cybernetics ' Replacement Prosthetics only.